


Christmas

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [73]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/F, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "peggy'twas the night before christmas, when all thro' the houseNot a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;elizaseriously"*The Squad celebrates Christmas with the Schuyler family!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone who read TISOTS. I am eternally grateful.
> 
> Also dedicated to Founding Failures and the sinners and the saints. Thank you for being in my life.

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **peggy  
** 'twas the night before christmas, when all thro' the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

 **eliza  
** seriously  
also it isn’t the night before christmas anymore it is actually christmas

 **peggy  
** just testing  
are you guys on the way

 **eliza  
** unfortunately

 **peggy  
** rude

 **dosiaaa  
** ignore her she’s just grumpy that she had to wake up early

 **eliza  
** we could have totally made this drive in the afternoon

 **aaron burr  
** Not really, think about the afternoon jam

 **eliza  
** yes but at least i could have gotten more sleep

 **aaron burr  
** But you would have missed dinner with your family

 **eliza  
** but sleep

 **angel  
** I AM ACTUALLY TRYING TO SLEEP HERE STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE

 **peggy  
** mute is an option

 **dosiaaa  
** the real question is how are the poly squad asleep  
considering they are lying on top of each other  
like  
they are literally stacked like boxes  
how

 **eliza  
** james and thomas too  
do they not feel the vibration

 **peggy  
** i think they actually put their phones on mute

 **angel  
** T R Y I N G  T O  S L E E P  H E R E

 **peggy  
** unlike some people

*

 **better than you  
** okay now that i’m awake  
what do you guys usually do on roadtrips

 **jamesmadd  
** are you that bored i mean we are only about an hour now

 **better than you  
** you could entertain me,,,,

 **jamesmadd  
** by making out with you?

 **better than you**  
by making out with me,,,,

 **jamesmadd  
** i knew it  
come here

 **angel  
** gross

 **disney god  
** how are you even standing this  
you’re like the only single person in the car

 **angel  
** i am just praying that i am never that gross

 **eliza  
** excuse me  
i have Receipts™

 **ayyyymaria  
** holy shit angelica is getting dragged

 **fight me  
** IM AWAKE IM AWAKE I NEED TO BE ALIVE TO SEE THIS

 **get ur own dicc  
** samE??

 **angel  
** is2g

 **eliza  
** remember that time you were seeing that church guy

 **baguette fucker  
** you guys go to church?

 **eliza  
** nO as in the guy’s name was John Church

 **baguette fucker  
** oH that makes a lot more sense continue

 **peggy  
** excuse you i’m pure

 **jamesmadd  
** we have your girlfriend as living breathing proof that is not the case

 **peggy  
** i thought angel was getting dragged not me

 **ayyyymaria  
** love you babe

 **peggy  
** love you too

 **eliza  
** aNYWAYS  
WHILE ANGEL WAS SEEING HIM  
THEY WERE THE STRAIGHTEST™ COUPLE EVER  
I COULD HAVE GAGGED

 **angel  
** that is not true

 **eliza  
** you literally called each other “honeybunches” and joked about raising kids

 **angel  
** omg you’re going to bring the Thing up don’t

 **better than you  
** NO BRiNG IT UP

 **eliza  
** you guys were engaged for like two weeks

 **disney god  
** aNGELICA WAS ENGAGED??

 **angel  
** it’s not that weird of a thing shut up  
eliza Do Not continue

 **eliza  
** they were just really gross  
up until they broke up

 **fight me  
** why did they break up??

 **angel  
** we took a look at each other at the end of those two engaged weeks and were like  
“wAIT WTF”

 **peggy  
** i didn’t like church anymore

 **angel  
** peggy you have never liked any of my signifs

 **peggy  
** and are you still together with any of them

 **angel  
** i

 **peggy  
** exactly

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** your dad still remembers i exist right

 **peggy**  
yes?

 **ayyyymaria  
** good  
it would be awkward if he forgot about me

 **eliza  
** er  
i fucked up

 **angel  
** what did you do

 **eliza  
** it’s more of what i didn’t do

 **angel  
** what

 **dosiaaa  
** oh

 **aaron burr  
** But I thought

 **eliza  
** i chickened out at the last moment i’m sorry

 **get ur own dicc  
** someone explain to me what’s going on?

 **eliza  
** i didn’t tell my dad i was dating someone  
or rather two someones

 **get ur own dicc  
** oh

 **jamesmadd  
** good luck

 **better than you  
** you’re going to need it

*

 **baguette fucker  
** @ schuylers your dad looks slightly overwhelmed

 **peggy  
** yeah i don’t think he really thought through having 11 extra people in the house  
whoops

 **eliza  
** how do i break my news to dad

 **angel  
** by opening your mouth

 **eliza  
** should he be sitting down first

 **peggy  
** you won’t be his first queer child

 **eliza  
** but i’m the first polyamorous child

 **angel  
** who knows dad is very liberal

 **eliza  
** i’m going to make him a drink first

 **fight me  
** good luck eliza

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**fight me  
** this house is l u s h

 **baguette fucker  
** i feel like if i bring you to france you might faint

 **fight me  
** you want to bring me back to your home?

 **baguette fucker  
** technically my home is with you guys in dc so

 **get ur own dicc  
** sweet jesus my pulse just jumped  
be still my lil gay heart

 **fight me  
** i’m just going to kiss you @ laf so

 **disney god  
** i am pretending i am not tearing up  
i want to kiss someone too

 **get ur own dicc  
** well you could come over and kiss me

 **disney god  
** how would that help your lil gay heart

 **get ur own dicc  
** it won’t but you’re worth the palpitations

 **disney god  
** god we’re gay i love us

*

**James <3 <3 <3  
** _online_

james

yeah

do you want to make out

always

*

**the better poly group whose name has yet to be changed or decided  
** _aaron burr, dosiaaa, eliza_

**eliza  
** i told my dad

 **aaron burr  
** How did it go

 **eliza  
** he was very supportive  
apparently he likes the sound of both of you  
it may also because you two were the first to greet him nicely and without prompting when you came into the house

 **dosiaaa  
** low standards  
i’ll take it

 **eliza  
** yess i can date you two in peace

 **dosiaaa  
** i love you

 **aaron burr  
** i love you

 **eliza  
** i love you too!!

*

 **the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **peggy  
** YOU MOTHERFUCKERS BETTER EAT ALL OF THE CHRISTMAS DINNER BECAUSE MY DAD AND I HAVE BEEN PREPARING THIS SHIT FOR WEEKS

 **disney god  
** woah peggy you kiss your dad with that mouth?

 **peggy  
** i can call you a lot worse if you want

 **disney god  
** no no not saying anything mmmm look at all that food it looks delicious i am so hungry i am going to clear my plate

 **peggy  
** you better

*

 **baguette fucker  
** why does your dad still look so overwhelmed

 **angel  
** it’s his face

 **fight me  
** he keeps looking over at us  
as in  
me, john, laf and herc

 **eliza  
** to be fair you four are sitting extremely close to each other  
and somehow you are all touching each other  
like i am pretty sure some of you are holding hands  
how are you even eating

 **get ur own dicc  
** it’s a talent

 **jamesmadd  
** then why is he looking at thomas and me

 **angel  
** because the last time we brought you two up to him you two hated each other so now he is confused

 **peggy  
** doesn’t help that both of you keep tilting your heads so the other would kiss your cheek

 **ayyyymaria  
** he must think we’re really weird  
what does he think of me

 **peggy  
** he still really likes you from when he met you last  
although he said he is kinda confused because he said we look similar

 **ayyyymaria  
** really?  
i don’t see it

 **peggy  
** maybe it’s a gay thing

 **ayyyymaria  
** maybe

 **angel  
** it’s so nice to be the normal child

 **eliza  
** you were literally the bane of his existence when you were seeing church

 **angel  
** shush

*

 **peggy  
** wHY AM I ON DISHES DUTY I LITERALLY MADE DINNER

 **ayyyymaria  
** i’ll help

 **peggy  
** no babe i couldn’t make you help

 **eliza  
** peggy stop being gay and let your girlfriend help

 **peggy  
** don’t you tell me to stop being gay when you are literally cuddling theo and aaron rn

 **eliza  
** oh i can’t read

 **peggy  
** wonderful

 **aaron burr  
** I’ll help

 **dosiaaa  
** noooo don’t leave us

 **peggy  
** jUST SEND IN REINFORCEMENTS PLEASE THERE ARE A LOT OF DISHES

 **angel  
** where even is the poly squad

 **baguette fucker  
** we went out with your dad to play pokemon go

 **peggy  
** are you,,,  
bonding  
with my father

 **fight me  
** yes

 **get ur own dicc  
** he’s much nicer than my dad

 **disney god  
** he likes me anyway so  
speaking of which he just asked me to make his next suit

 **get ur own dicc  
** my boyfriend is moving up in the world

 **baguette fucker  
** btw your father suggested karaoke later?

 **angel  
** n o

 **eliza  
** NO

 **peggy  
** hmu @ death

 **baguette fucker  
** should i pass on the message or

 **angel  
** nah

 **eliza  
** yes  
cmon angel  
none of us like karaoke

 **better than you  
** that’s not true

 **peggy  
** urgh  
he’ll pull it out no matter what so just suck it up

 **eliza  
** N O  
KARAOKE  
DEATH WHERE U @

 **aaron burr  
** But you have a nice voice dear

 **eliza  
** Do Not

 **dosiaaa  
** we won’t make you sing if you don’t want to

 **eliza  
** good  
just hide me from my dad if he tries to make me do it

 **dosiaaa  
** will do

*

 **get ur own dicc ~~  
~~** what are you going to sing

 **ayyyymaria  
** peggy and i are going to duet take me or leave me

 **eliza  
** i taught them so well i’m going to cry

 **dosiaaa  
** what would happen if the three of us sang 3 by britney spears

 **eliza  
** i would literally never be able to look my dad in the eye again  
also please don’t make me sing

 **aaron burr  
** okay dear

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m going to do don’t you want me with herc!!!

 **jamesmadd  
** is there coldplay

 **better than you  
** can i do adele

 **angel  
** if i won’t go deaf sure go ahead

 **better than you  
** rude

 **jamesmadd  
** rude

 **angel  
** sweet jesus there are two of them

 **disney god  
** actually no the four of us are going to do the scientist

 **fight me  
** queer goals

 **jamesmadd  
** okay thomas and i are going to do sara bareilles

 **angel  
** im going to do teenage dream

 **eliza  
** dad said he wants fleetwood mac

 **better than you  
** k a r a o k e

*

 **disney god  
** holy fuck

 **aaron burr  
** my god

 **eliza  
** yeah  
my dad is very good at singing

 **dosiaaa  
** is that where your talent is from

 **eliza  
** sHHHHH

*

 **jamesmadd  
** @ poly squad do you guys regularly sing together or  
because those harmonies were too polished

 **get ur own dicc  
** yes

 **better than you  
** i am envious  
we’re out of practice @ **jamesmadd**

 **jamesmadd  
** it’s okay love

 **better than you  
**!!you called me love!!

 **angel  
** oh god

*

 **eliza  
** that was a gorgeous cover of teenage dream angel

 **angel  
**!!thank sis!!

*

 **peggy  
** P R E S E N T S  
time to open them!!

 **ayyyymaria  
** i am strangely nervous

 **peggy  
** why

 **ayyyymaria  
** i’m scared you won’t like it

 **peggy  
** false i will love anything you get for me

 **ayyyymaria  
** if you’re sure

 **jamesmadd  
** how do we arrange this  
it will be very messy if we all give our presents at once

 **fight me  
** alphabetical order?  
aaron, alex, angelica, eliza, hercules, lafayette, james, john, maria, peggy, theodosia, thomas

 **get ur own dicc  
** works for me

*

 **aaron burr  
** Did all of you buy me plants

 **fight me  
** shit i knew we should have coordinated

 **angel  
** i mean you did also give all of us plants

 **aaron burr  
** This is the greatest day of my life

 **fight me  
** nevermind then

 **jamesmadd  
** did john buy everyone sex toys

 **get ur own dicc  
** (;

 **jamesmadd  
** that’s a yes then

 **peggy  
** i didn’t get a sex toy

 **get ur own dicc  
** that’s because i thought that would be super creepy considering you are younger than me

 **peggy  
** true  
good call

 **disney god  
** laf is the one who bought all of us onesies right

 **baguette fucker  
** yUP

 **get ur own dicc  
** holy shit ours matches im dying

 **better than you  
** did you get matching ones for every couple

 **baguette fucker  
** yes  
your initials are all monogrammed on the chest btw

 **disney god  
** beautiful

 **fight me**  
i’m wearing this every day

 **ayyyymaria  
** alex did you buy me the bullet journal!!

 **fight me  
** yes!!  
it’s from my signifs as well

 **ayyyymaria  
** i’m screeching  
it even fits all my requirements

 **fight me  
** ofc

 **ayyyymaria  
** pegs you bought me this ukulele right??

 **peggy  
** me + my sisters

 **ayyyymaria  
**!!thanks guys!!

 **angel  
** who bought me this crown

 **better than you  
** we did  
i.e. me and my boyfriend

 **angel  
** it’s beautiful i love it

 **jamesmadd  
** you’re welcome

 **better than you  
** who bought me this hair product tho

 **baguette fucker  
** i did  
we have the same hair type so  
trust me you’ll love it

 **better than you  
** thanks laf

 **eliza  
** theo and i have matching necklaces i’m screaming!!!!

 **dosiaaa  
** aaron is the cutest fucking boyfriend ever

 **fight me  
** cAN YOU BELIEVE HERCULES KNIT US ALL SWEATERS THO  
I’M DYING

 **get ur own dicc  
** OUR INITIALS ARE ON IT THIS IS SOME HARRY POTTER SHIT

 **disney god  
** say you guys like it because i have lost all control of my arms after making those

 **fight me  
** we love it

 **baguette fucker  
** i’m wearing mine forever i love it so

 **peggy  
** did alex write everyone essays

 **fight me  
** yes i did  
well they are actually letters

 **angel  
** they are over 5 pages long

 **fight me  
** hahaha right

 **get ur own dicc  
** when did you do these??

 **fight me  
** when you guys were sleeping  
i’m passing out straight after this

 **disney god  
** i’m going to cry this is so loving

 **ayyyymaria  
** highkey the d in theodosia stands for dobby because she got us all socks

 **eliza  
** are you complaining this is exactly what i wanted  
my feet are always so c o l d  
ily babe

 **dosiaaa  
** ily2

 **get ur own dicc  
** honestly i love all my gifts  
these are all so nice  
thanks guys!!  
merry christmas!

 **fight me  
** merry christmas!

 **baguette fucker  
** happy holidays!!

 **disney god  
** happy holidays!!

 **ayyyymaria  
** merry christmas

 **aaron burr  
** Merry Christmas

 **dosiaaa  
** happy holidays!!

 **eliza  
** christmas merry!!

 **better than you  
** holidays happy!!

 **jamesmadd  
** merry christmas!

 **angel  
** happy holidays!!

 **peggy  
** and to all good night!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> If you want to read a slightly heavier Christmas fic, here's [one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9053665) that I just wrote. Enjoy!
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), my writing tumblr [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). See you around.


End file.
